popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Sanae-chan
- 16▾= - 1P= }} - 9▾= - 1P= }} - 9▾= - 1P= }} - 9▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - License= }} |t6 = SP (TV/J-POP) |birthplace = Japan |birthdate = December 21st |gender = Female |race = Human |ecolor = Black |hcolor = Dark Brown |hobby = Playing the guitar, singing |relative = Rie-chan (friend) |like = Interest of guitars |dislike = Sickness, poverty, drugs |appearance1 = pop'n music |appearance2 = pop'n music 2-pop'n music 9, pop'n music 11, pop'n music 13 カーニバル, pop'n music 15 ADVENTURE (ee'MALL), pop'n music 16 PARTY♪, pop'n music 18 せんごく列伝, pop'n music 20 fantasia-pop'n music Sunny Park |theme = Bonus Track Mellow, Lovely, Ambient, French J-Pop, Swing (CS6), Winter Pop, Groove Rock LIVE, Suburbia, Soft Rock, Maison (TV/Anime), Parade, Bossa Groove (ee'MALL), Party Track, Chamber Pop, Twinkle Pop, いぇす! ゆゆゆ☆ゆるゆり♪♪ (TV/Anime)}} Personality Sanae-chan is a friend of Rie-chan. She is attended to play the guitar as her favorite hobby. Appearance Bonus Track Sanae-chan has simple black eyes and extremely dark brown hair with a long and wavy hairstyle and similarity to Rie-chan. She wears a white shirt with lightly pale yellow sleeves attached. Sanae-chan is wearing a velvet pink band on her right wrist as the same as her skirt, her hat, and her shoes with velvet red long socks. Mellow Sanae-chan's hair color changes into a darker color than her debut. has a baby blue shirt with blue sleeves. She wore a blue skirt and black socks that are crewed to her white-baby blue shoes. She accessorized herself with a with purse, matches to her sunglasses with blue lens. Lovely Ambient Her 2P color palette can be found in いぇす! ゆゆゆ☆ゆるゆり♪♪, from Pop'n Music Sunny Park. French J-Pop Her 2P color palette can be found in Bossa Groove, from ee'MALL in Pop'n Music 15 ADVENTURE. Winter Pop Suburbia In Pop'n Music 8, Sanae-chan dons her outfit that consists of a white barrette, an elbow-length shirt, and a chartreuse skirt. She have a green brooch on her left anterior side. There is a green-yellow-striped scarf on her waist, and underneath her skirt are white tight pants and regular green shoes. Her mysterious 3P color palette remains Sanae-chan's hair color and eye color. Her clothes altered into a darker color scheme, such as a violet color of her barrette, full version of the scarf, highlight of her skirt, and stripes on her shirt; and a black color on everything, except for her shoes. The flats are color red with gray soles. This palette is temporarily shown in Groove Rock LIVE, from Pop'n Music 8. Soft Rock Maison Parade Her original color palette can be found in Twinkle Pop, from Pop'n Music 20 fantasia. Party Track Chamber Pop Early Designs Cameos Trivia *Sanae-chan's birthdate is identical to Roki's birthdate. *Sanae-chan is based off one of the Bemani artist, Sanae Shitani. *So far, some characters make cameos on Sanae-chan's animations: **Rie-chan makes cameos on Sanae-chan's WIN animations in Pop'n 8, CARNIVAL and Pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪, and also her LOSE animation in PARTY♪. **Ash (in his dog form) makes a cameo in the LOSE animation, portraying Kyoko's dog Soichiro in Pop'n 11. **Sugi-kun makes his cameo in Sanae-chan's WIN animations in Pop'n 8, CARNIVAL, and PARTY♪. **Reo-kun is along with Sugi in Sanae-chan's WIN animations. **Izumi-san makes her own cameo in Sanae-chan's LOSE animation in PARTY♪. *Targeting Sanae-chan's dislike of drugs, she was drunk (a visual gag shows helix eyes and blushing in combination), thanks to Izumi-san's mistake by accidentally giving her an alcoholic beverage. This occurs in Sanae-chan's LOSE animation in PARTY♪. Gallery Animations Sanae-chan ani.gif|Sanae-chan's animation in the debut Sanae-chan 8 ani.gif|Neutral (Suburia) Sanae-chan Groove Rock ani.gif|Sanae-chan's 3P animation Sanae-chan 13 ani.gif|Neutral (Parade) Screenshots 1sanae.gif 2sanae.gif Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Pop'n Music Characters Category:Females Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music AC Characters